


Cloud Hands [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate History, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, F/M, Growing Up, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has long been inspired by Naruto, and watching his determination helps her find her own. Seeking a way to help her clan and herself, she turns to Hyuuga's history and finds old strength and new thoughts there, courage and hope. In the end, she even finds her way back to an older love.</p><p>Runs parallel to "It's Just That".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Hands [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloud Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267550) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Cloud%20Hands.mp3) | 2:03:39 | 113.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Cloud Hands Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Cloud%20Hands.m4b) | 2:03:39 | 57.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cloud-hands) |  |   
  
### Music

_Blue Bird_ by Ikimono-Gakari

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
